plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra Zombie
:For other uses, see Ra Zombie (disambiguation). (stunning gas) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 1 |first seen china = Ancient Egypt - Day 2 |flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie is the first special zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. He will attempt to steal the player's sun by using his staff to attract the sun on the lawn. When Ra Zombie is defeated, he will release all the sun he has accumulated. Almanac entry Overview Ra Zombie absorbs 190 damage per shot and his appearance changes upon absorbing 95 damage per shot when his left arm falls off, before dying at 190 damage per shot. He can steal sun when sun-producing plants are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean or being stunned by Solar Tomato, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost, or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, he gives back the amount of sun he took. The player can earn the Sun Catcher achievement by getting 250 sun or higher from a Ra Zombie after he dies. Ra Zombie will stop attempting to steal sun once he has stolen 250 sun or more - the maximum amount of sun he can take is 320 sun (4 large suns and 4 small suns). Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, 26, 27, 29, 31, Pyramid of Doom, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 1, and Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 9, 17, 21, 40, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Ancient Egypt: Days 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 11, 14, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Modern Day: Days 1, 17, and 21 (portal only) Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt: Levels 1-1, 3-1, 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, 5-3, and 5-4 Strategies Just like a regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple to defeat. Try not to let him steal sun, otherwise other zombies have the potential to get in the way, which can prevent you from defeating this zombie easily. To prevent him from stealing sun, just take the sun before it reaches his scepter. This is easy to do, as sun turns red when Ra Zombie tries to steal it, alerting the player of what he is attempting to do. Additionally, the Ra Zombie doesn't steal sun particularly fast, so you should have plenty of time to grab it before the Ra Zombie can. When time is vital, delaying his snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time, as he stays still when stealing sun. This can help early on in some levels by letting you get up more sun production, or stalling for Potato Mines. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *If Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, his staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *The sound he makes when he is trying to steal a sun is similar to the one used when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *His appearance is based on Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun, which fits with Ra Zombie's ability to absorb sunlight. However, the Almanac claims that he isn't named after the god (although this is likely just a joke). *He is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian gods, the other one being Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played when he is killed. *Not counting the Egyptian variants of the regular Zombie, Ra Zombie is the first new zombie the player will encounter in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. **He also is the first zombie to have a special ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its eating and standing animations are the same as a Cowboy Zombie. *While the Almanac states that Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, his speed is actually "Basic." *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, his eyes will not turn red when stealing sun. *He is the first zombie to steal sun, the second being Turquoise Skull Zombie. *In the Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 maps, Sandy Sands and Time Park, if the player looks closely they can see that some of the monuments (in the Zgypt area in Time Park's case) are statues of Ra Zombie. *When he dies, the amount of sun he stole will always be released in two sun units: normal sun (worth 50 sun) and tiny sun (worth 5 sun), even if he stole small sun (worth 25 sun) or large sun (worth 75 sun). **The same happens when shoveling with Shovel Boosts. Specific to Chinese version *Starting in the 1.8.0 update, Ra Zombie was buffed to steal sun at an extremely fast speed. **In the 2.0.0 this zombie was nerfed so that he steals sun slightly slower. See also *Sun Catcher *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Solar Car Zombie es:Zombi ra fr:Zombie Râ ru:Зомби Ра __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies